Many portable electronic computing devices such as smartphones and tablets have displays that respond to changes in orientation of the device by reconfiguring visual content to display in an upright position relative to the user. Further utility of the screen reorientation functions may be exploited by programs or applications running on the device. Many of these devices provide audio output with built-in speakers, typically two speakers providing right and left stereo outputs. Rotation of visual content in these devices can result in a mismatch between the video and audio output, e.g., rotating a device 180 degrees would result in the user experiencing right channel audio output on their left-hand side and left channel audio output on their right-hand side. This can be problematic in cases where audio and visual experiences are specifically correlated, for example in a game where audio feedback pans from right to left speakers as an object moves from right to left across the screen.